User blog:Imouto-tan/Asada Togami
Asada Togami is an extremely skilled shinobi and demon huntress from the hailing from the Anti-Demon Ninja Clan. Asada is a Japanese-Uruguayan orphan who is raised in the Togami Ninjarai clan, under the care of its headmaster and his wife, Masamune and Chichi. She is a capable fighter in both unarmed and armed combat, as well as an accomplished demon huntress, spy, assassin, and blacksmith. She lost both of her adoptive parents on her twenty-first birthday and now only has her adoptive siblings. Her two most trustworthy officers are Charlotte Hopper and Alexeevna Pavlova. She is close friends with Amelia Evans. Background When she was 15 nearly her whole clan was wiped out by the third ranked Celestial: Demonic Lighting Emperor Budo, sadly she was captured by his men and was augmented for their pleasure through magical electrostimulation, constantly brainwashed and forced into sexual slavery. For the next three years she was confined into a dark room and treated as an ordinary tool, a mean. Her only one duty forced upon her by Budo and his men: was to be a seedbed. On multiple occasions she entered a demonic state caused by her demon blood killing a few guards, but every time she was sedated by Budo's men. On her eighteenth birthday the remnants of her clan with the help of the Amicus, Dairenji, Mitsuari and Togami clans stormed Budo's nigh-impenetrable fortress and freed her and the other girls enslaved by Budo. While Budo did escape the assault on his fortress, she made sure to kill all of his soldiers and anyone with connections to him and vowed to hunt him down and kill him. That night she became the rouge kunoichi known as, the Black Viper. To travel indiscreetly she took on the alias, Chichi Ooshima. She cut and dyed her hair, wore contacts and bound her breasts to aide in the disguises effectiveness. As Chichi Ooshima she had many friends and acquired many skills from many people while she wandered Fennmont in search of clues about Budo's whereabouts. After wandering around Fennmont and slaying hundreds of thousands of demons for two years, she was adopted into the Togami clan where she met her husband, Yuuki. At first she attacked him with her sword whilst trying to save face in front of her Inner Demon, Kagura. After four months of a string of misunderstandings and mishaps caused by her own wild sword attacks, she believes Yuuki has defeated her and declares that she will become his wife; however, she makes it clear that her actual desire is to surpass and kill him. On the day of the attack on New Caledonia, one of Asada's informants, a master thief known as Zokuto the Midnight Shroud, sent her the location of Budo. She left on a stealth plane to Budo's New Caledonia hideout where she gruesomely murdered Budo was his own Magic while in her Demonic form. But in her time away Budo's top assassin snuck into the Togami manor and severely poisoned her adoptive parents then sealed himself within the Void Horizon. After she heard the news about her adoptive parents she moved to Destiny City with her husband to live a simple and easy life with her daughter and son. When Sherria found out about her accomplishment of defeating a Celestial she was hired as the Commander of the Imperial Praetorian Guard located on the Illusive Moon and a job as teacher at the prestigious Destiny Military Academy. Appearance Having long, beautiful black hair, buxom curves and shining aquamarine eyes, Asada looks like a traditional Yamato Nadeshiko (a term used to describe a traditionally ideal Japanese woman). She carries a real katana (hung at her waist) and has developed her own sword style which she named after her late parents' favorite dish. Many of her subordinates seem to be intimidated by her, describing her as a "scary person", but she always has a pleasant smile on her face. Despite her history, she willingly wore pants that reveals her thighs in order to appeal to her husband's thigh fetish. Personality Due to her training as a Kunoichi, Asada holds her mission's success above everything else. However, she has shown concern on several occasions. Despite her painful past, her kunoichi training, and lifestyle, she is very gentle like a mother and has the sweetness of a young woman and has a pervy side to her as well; despite her sweet and motherly personality she is able to easily see through enemy deceptions and trickery. Due to her time as a slave for the Demonic Lighting Emperor Budo, she has acquired an interest in both males and females and even teases girls whose boyfriends she has stolen. Asada also tends to want to show off her Katana skills, even against trained security guards at the Illusive Moon. She also tends to act perverted, mostly towards her subordinates and her husband. She is a very vindictive woman when it comes to those that she loves and has a near endless supply of determination. When faced with something she likes, she will react by saying things such as "how pointless," though her true feelings are very obvious. Kagura's Personality In her Demon form she becomes arrogant, loud, and sadistic personality. She's also very energetic and enjoys fighting, especially inflicting pain on her opponents, hinting at a sadistic motivation. She's also quite suggestive and flirty, as she sensually licks her lips when she sees a worthy opponent. She's very loud and frequently moans in ecstasy and rapture as she's hit by her opponents. In Demon form, her actions become very sensual and suggestive, with her dialogue being peppered with a lot of double entendres, and her attacks include a lot of subtle provocative poses on her part. Despite how she acts around others, she is highly capable of befriending others, showing her friendly, peaceful, and playful side to those who piqued her interest. She also has a slight soft-spot for humans. Despite being a Demon, it's unknown if she's truly evil or treacherous. Judging by her behavior and actions, she seems to fight just for the thrill. However her true motives have yet to be explained. Powers Togami Style Ninjutsu- Asada utilizes Ninjutsu magic and fights with her trusty Chemical Laser Cannon that can morph into a broadsword with the option of using two ninjato, Whomping Willow & Neon Blossom, with the latter harboring an evil shard of Abyss. She is able to use deceptive and sometimes unpredictable attacks to bewilder her opponents and keep them from accurately predicting what she is going to do next. Ingenious at the martial art of Japanese fencing, she has speedily excelled her training, and is recognized from her achievements thus far as the strongest of those repelling the demon influence. Demon Blood- Like her sister, Rinko, Asada also has demon blood in her veins. This triggers when she is subjected to extreme emotional and sexual abuse to such a degree that it forces its way out and her inner demon, Kagura, alters her appearance and strengthens her powers to an insane level. Mirage Step- As a trained kunoichi Asada utilizes Trackless Steps high speed to leave behind an afterimage that can realistically attack and bleed; this technique is called Mirage Step. Techniques Ninjutsu: Blossom of Law and Light- Ninjutsu: Engraving Hypnosis- Potential Induction- She can unlock the potential and hidden powers of whoever she kisses, provided they survive. Ninjutsu: Self-Induced Unconsciousness- Ninjutsu: Dream Painter- The Art of Mind Reading- Ninjutsu: Wind God- Ninjutsu: Shadow Surgery- Ninjutsu: Immortal Awakening- Ninjutsu: Elegant Lightning Butterfly- Ninjutsu: Air and Escape and Third Eye of the Ghost- Evil Dragon Summon- Illusion Art: Water and Escape- Ninjutsu: Shadow Binding Technique- Ninjutsu: Senses of the Beast- Strengthening Acupuncture- Magical Plant Summoning- Ninjutsu: Lightning Whip- Ninjutsu: Shadowmeld- Ninjutsu: Lightning Shot- Equipment Chemical Laser Cannon/Broadsword- *Zero Range Charge- *Silencing Blow- Trivia *Asada's breasts are artificially enlarged by electrostimulation during her captivity. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet